


Art: Duplicity

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NCIS Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: In the wake of events surrounding Michael Rivkin’s death and Ziva’s return to Israel, almost everyone has something to hide. Some do so out of misplaced guilt. Some also have noble reasons for doing so and others…well, not so much.





	Art: Duplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



I was thrilled by the opportunity to, once again, create art for Elbeeinthewild. She just mentioned to me today that her first ever fanfic was posted in the NCIS Bang a year ago today. In the past year, she has emerged as an amazing storyteller with a lovely grasp of the characters. I'm looking forward to what she creates in the future

 

[Duplicity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12426420/chapters/28280688) is a fascinating "what if" style story, inspired by the Rivkin/Aliyah storyline. Go, read, enjoy! You'll be glad you did! :)

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12426420/chapters/28280688>

 

 

 

Thanks to Jacie for moderating this challenge again! The fandom is richer because of it!


End file.
